The following description relates to a toy especially suited for young children and pertains more particularly to a battery operated toy which produces sounds resembling that of a razor or shears cutting hair.
Toys that simulate sounds to enhance realism are well known. For example, dolls and plush toys such as stuffed animals are made with sound-producing capabilities.
In one general aspect, a toy includes a base, a character figure, a simulated chair, and a simulated razor. The simulated chair is positioned on top of the base and is shaped to receive the character figure. The character figure includes simulated hair made from a deformable modeling compound. The simulated razor includes a simulated razor blade and two contacts positioned at the blade. Circuitry connected to these contacts provides a sound simulating the cutting of hair when a portion of the simulated hair provides a conductive path between the two contacts.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the base may be connected to the simulated razor by a flexible cable. The circuitry may be located in the base and connected to the contacts through the flexible cable. Alternatively, the circuitry may be located in the simulated razor.
The base may be shaped to simulate a barber shop floor. The character figure may be a hollow, cylindrical piece of solid durable material with a porous, domed cap on one end of the cylindrical piece. The simulated hair may be formed by extruding the deformable modeling compound through holes in the porous, domed cap of the cylinder.
The modeling compound may include salt to render it electrically conductive. For example, the modeling compound may contain on a weight percentage basis 30-60% wheat flour, 30-60% water, 1-5% hydrocarbon distillate, and 10-15% salt. The modeling compound may be a commercially available product known as Play-Doh(copyright) brand modeling compound.
In another general aspect, a toy includes a base and a component including contacts and connected to the base by a flexible cable. The base includes circuitry connected to the contacts through the flexible cable. The circuitry produces a sound when a conductive path is established between the contacts.
Implementations may include one or more of the features discussed above. Other features will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.